Welcome to the WORLD
by Abel Sephaos
Summary: Little had changed after Pluto's kiss, and even less had changed after the great crisis. Now, with the goddesses death, let me welcome you to the WORLD


Welcome to the WORLD

**Hey guys, its Abel Sephaos, back from the dead! I was reading up on the most recent chapters of the Naruto Manga, and couldn't help but notice that the newest form Naruto has gained from Kurama looks a HELL of a lot like the Epitaph forms that all of the .hack/G.U. characters get when they start to channel their epitaphs, so I though… why not make a cross over? I know, I know, a lot of people are pissed at me for not finishing nor updating Naruto No Enton for quite some time now, but after reading through it time and time again, I just don't have the desire to finish it any longer. If you would like to adopt the fic, please let me know through pm. **

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I own .hack/G.U. nor franchise. **

**Let us give it a shot, no?**

W/W/W/W/W/W/W

The sound of school letting out pierced the calmness, as racket tore down the veil of peace as if was as thin as rice paper. The cheer of students rolled through the city, where passersby turned their heads at the sight of a teenager stampede. 'I gotta get home; Dad said he had something special waiting for me.' Thought one of the students, his blond hair bobbing up and down in some sort of tempo.

Said student was dressed in a common school outfit, which consisted of a black slim fit sports coat, a white button down shirt with a shoe-lace tie, slim black slacks and standard black sneakers. Sun kissed blond hair rested in messy spikes atop his head, with a NW-S20x series mp3 player hung loosely around his neck. His face was slender and somewhat petite looking, which led most of his classmates call him a pretty boy. The teenager scoffed, turning his head to the side slightly. Whisker like marks traced the boys' cheeks, giving him a sort of feral look.

"Naruto-kun, wait up!"

Approaching fast from behind was the now identified Narutos' childhood friend, Momochi Haku. Their fathers had been best friends all throughout school, and had even gotten jobs at the same corporation. Although they would never admit it, Haku and Naruto had been closer than normal, one never being spotted without the other nearby. A soft smile worked its way across the blond boys face, his eyes holding a sparkle within their baby blue depths.

"Haku-chan, I almost thought you wouldn't catch up!" Naruto chuckled, his right hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head nervously. Haku blushed at the affectionate suffix, but didn't say anything about it. No matter how many times the older boy would object to having a female affectionate suffix attached to his name, Naruto would not drop it. "Of course I would catch up, you meanie," Haku murmured, looking away slightly, "You wouldn't ditch me!"

Naruto merely grinned and turned back around, both of his hands now resting on the back of his head.

"Yeahhh, yeahhh," The blond chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the feminine boy, "You wanna go see what Dads surprise is with me?"

Haku nodded in affirmation, adding a slight skip to his step. The two teenagers walked to the near-by bus station and sat down, each pulling out their respective phones. "I'll go ahead and text daddy, I don't want him freaking out like last time!" Giggled Haku, his pink phone resting in his slender hands. Slight tapping sounds followed the statement, and soon after stopped. The message was short and sweet, 'Be home later Daddy, going to with Naruto-kun to see what his surprise is~3'

Naruto, who read the message over Haku's shoulder just grinned, his own message already sent to his father. The bus pulled around the corner soon after, prompting both boys to stand and grab their bags. The vehicle was in front of the bus stop before they knew it, the doors opening once it came to a full stop. "You boys got your bus passes?"

Naruto and Haku nodded their heads at the same time, flashing a small card to the gruff looking bus driver. The man only grunted in affirmation, throwing his head back slightly to indicate for them to sit down. "HOLD ONNNN! HOLD THE BUS!"

Naruto set his baby blue eyes towards the sound, a petite looking female with pale white eyes coming into view. 'Hinata-chan?'

Hyuuga Hinata panted heavily after she had stepped foot on the vehicle, obviously out of breath. Sweat was dripping from the tip of the girls nose, her eyes overshadowed by her bangs. "Yo, Hinataaaa~" Called out the feminine male, motioning with his slender hands for the pale girl to come sit with himself and Naruto.

Inky black hair rested atop the girls scalp in one of the most bizarre fashions either boy had ever seen, having her bangs hang over her eyes with tassels being shoulder length. The back of her hair was tied into three different pony tails, which spiked out on the end. Her eyes were a storm gray color, borderline white in some parts of her iris. Not many people had befriended the odd girl, her classmates often calling her blind, or 'batty-chan'. She had filled our earlier than the rest of her female peers, leading to many different males perving on her. Naruto had saved her from harassment in their early middle school days, which won over the girls' friendship since then. She blushed every time the incident was brought up, almost always reverting back into her shy shell.

Haku grinned as the girl sat on the other side of Naruto, knowing of her massive crush on the blond boy. 'It is a shame that he doesn't feel the same, they would have made a cute couple.' Thought the brunette, brushing a strand of his chestnut colored hair from his eyes. He glanced around, looking at the many different students that had haphazardly sat around the bus, each lost in their own conversations.

From across the bus he spotted another trio of friends, namely Maito-Rock Lee, Tenten Higurashi, and Hyuuga Neji. All three students were from his year, although Haku had never made their acquaintance besides Lee. Rock Lee was this year's sports star, leading Konoha High's Soccer team in a spectacular fashion. The team, while under his leadership, has yet to lose a single game. The loud boy had slightly large eyes and a gaudy bowl shaped hair style, fashioned much after his adoptive fathers' hair. His father, Maito Gai, was the gym teacher for the school and one of the world's best soccer couches, having led Japans own soccer team through many different world cups. Lee was one of the most built guys at the school, and no one dared to upset the pleasant boy, least they find themselves on the receiving end of a grade S ass whooping. Although many people were intimidated by the boisterous teen, he was one of the sweetest boys Haku had ever met in his seventeen years.

Tenten was like Lees' female counterpart, being the captain for the schools Tennis team. Her light brown hair was tied into two different buns, having a more practical style than fashionable. Her chestnut colored eyes twinkled in delight at a joke lee must have just cracked. She was just a bit less filled out than Hinata, but she more than made up for it by being toned more so than the Hyuuga. Haku had never met the girl, so he couldn't be too sure on her personality, but the feminine boy was sure it was just as cheerful as Lees.

Neji Hyuuga scowled, glancing away from his two friends. The older teen had long, black hair which ended just above his hips. Pale gray eyes, much like Hinatas' had peered around the bus, as if the boy was waiting for someone to strike at him. The Hyuuga male had led the schools martial arts team, he himself being undefeated in any fighting style. The boy was arrogant, that much Haku was sure of. 'His eyes look cruel…'

"So, Haku-chan, what are your plans for the weekend?" Asked Naruto, grinning towards his long time best friend. Haku blushed slightly and looked down, mumbling something under his breath before lifting his head and speaking with more confidence.

"Absolutely nothingggggg~, Tou-san is going to be working all-nighters again, so I was going to see if it was alright for me to stay over the weekend with you." Admitted Haku, looking over at his blond friend. Naruto grinned, nodding his head slightly. "Yeah, I think my pops is on the same shift this weekend," Began the whiskered teen, "We can have a sleep over!"

W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/

The rest of the trip was spent joking with Hinata, who had cracked a few jokes about her cousin getting his butt handed to him by her father in their dojo the previous night. "And then, Tou-sama bent him over his knee like he was a kid!"

The trio burst out laughing at the expense of Neji, who was glaring across the bus at the three. Lee just grinned in their direction, while Tenten waved her hand frantically. The bus had come to a stop in front of a rather lavish part of town, where both Hinata and Neji lived. The two got off the bus rather quickly, seeing Hinatas' father already waiting for the two in his expensive looking car.

Soon, it was Naruto and Haku who had gotten off the bus, just blocks away from Narutos home. The duo walked shoulder to shoulder, whispering back and forth on what they think Narutos surprise is.

"I bet it's a puppy!" Naruto shouted, raising one arm to the sky. Haku shook his head, giggling slightly. "No way, Naruto-kun, it's probably a kitten!" At this, the blond boy just turned his head at Haku and glared slightly, rubbing at his face. "You know I hate cats, don't joke like that!"

Haku responded with a loud laugh, and proceeded to rub Narutos back slowly. "It will be okay, Oni-neko is long gone~"

"If you say so…" Murmured the blond, rubbing his whisker –like scars sadly. Ever since he could remember he had these marks, which had always bothered the blond. His father had claimed that he was attacked by his mother's old cat when he was still in the crib, but the story never sat right with the blond. 'Something just doesn't add up about these marks…' Thought the blond as he opened his front door. Minato was already waiting for the two with a huge grin stretched across his face. "Welcome home, Naru-chan," Began the man before turning his head towards Haku, "He didn't cause too many problems today, did he Haku-chan?"

Both teens just grinned before playfully punching the man on the shoulder. "Baka-Tou-san!" Shouted the younger blond, pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Ma, ma, I got something special for the both of you, so wait till later to beat me up!" Minato groaned, beckoning the two teens to follow him into the kitchen. On the table laid four different packages, two of each with Naruto's and Haku's name on them.

"Go ahead, open them up!" exclaimed the oldest of the three, his grin threatening to bisect his face. Naruto didn't need to be told twice, rushing to the side of the table that held his gifts. The high school student tore into the gifts, littering the floor with bright orange wrapping paper. "Sugoiiiiiii!"

In his hands lay a brand new copy of the WORLD, an mmorpg that had been shut down a few years ago, and the newest model of the popular FMD glasses used to see into the game. "But, Tou-san, I thought they shut down the servers?"

Minato stopped grinning and scoffed slightly before speaking, "You know I work for CC corps, Naruto, They are bringing up the newest servers tonight," Began the man, "I wouldn't give you a gift like this if you couldn't use it!"

Naruto looked sheepish at this, and rubbed the back of his head slowly. "My bad, Tou-san, I didn't think before I spoke, againnnn!" Haku stared in shock at the items before him, having been a player of the WORLD R:1 a few years before.

"Thank you so much, Minato-san," Began Haku slowly, "This gift is amazing!" The brunette was in a slight state of shock, having thought they were never going to bring back his favorite game. His father may have worked for the same corporation as Minato, but his father rarely, if ever, spoke about his work. "What can you tell us about this game?"

Minato grinned, shaking his finger at the two teenagers. "I can only tell you that you wont be able to bring your data over from the previous server, as everything was destroyed," he began, "Now im off to work, you two enjoy yourselves, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The duo had the decency to blush before Naruto sputtered out, "You be careful, Tou-san, you don't have to worry about us!" Minato merely smirked at the two before moving towards the door, slipping his shoes on in the process. "Dinner is in the fridge, or you can order out, it's up to you," Minato yelled over his shoulder as he was walking out the door, "I'll call you later to check up, so be ready!"

"No worries, Tou-San, hurry up or you'll be late!" shouted the shorter blond, giving his father a raspberry before he could shut the door. Naruto turned to his best friend, giving him a coy smile before speaking again. "Hey… Haku-chan, you know how to set this up… right?"

The older of the two just shook his head, grinning like a child in a candy store, "You already know I do, Naruto-kun, no need to ask!"

W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/

Two hours and a somewhat peeved Haku later, and the games were set up. The pair slipped on their FMD's before grasping their respective controllers, both anticipating the beginning of a wonderful experience. The screens flickered on and off for a moment, causing Haku to despair somewhat. After a few seconds, the ALTIMIT logo flashed before their goggled eyes. Suddenly, a light tone rang out in their ears. 'Odd… what note was that?' Thought the fair skinned teen, his eyes glancing around his viewing screen. "Did you hear that, Naruto-Kun?"

The blond mumbled his affirmative response, also confused by the chime. "That was odd… But whatever, lets play!"

The two spend most of the night creating their PC's, or Player Characters, to match their desires. Naruto ended up choosing to become an Adept Rouge, breaking down his classes into Twin Blade as his first class, Blade Brandisher as his second, and Edge Punisher as his third. His character had long, spikey red hair with piercing crimson eyes. His body and face had black tribal markings criss-crossing every which way, giving him a very intimidating visage. His PC stood at six foot five, putting him a few inches above a lot of other players who had chosen shorter characters. He was dressed in a belted black sleeveless top that exposed his well chiseled stomach to the world, his lower body covered in a tight pair of leather like pants. The pants were decorated by belts like his top, while his hips were covered in plate armor. Black gloves were stretched up to his elbows, held in place by more belts. Plate armor covered his shins and feet, which would clank against the ground after every step.

Haku ended up being an Adept Rouge as well, but chose Steam gunner and Wave Cleric as his two job extensions. The older boys PC had long black hair that ended just above his rump, tied into a single braid. He wore a revealing crimson outfit which consisted of a slightly see-through top that ended just above his belly button. Underneath the top he wore a mesh shirt that clung to his skin, colored black as to contrast against his skin. He wore shoulder length gloves with a pale red flower on the back of the hand. Haku had chosen skin tight black shorts that ended a few inches above his knees, with a carmine colored skirt that split off in the middle and ended at his ankles. His character stood at Five foot Six, and had piercing crimson colored eyes. Plates hung off the feminine boy's hips and shoulders, giving him some protection from various slashing attacks. The feminine boy had knee high black boots with crimson decals decorating the sides and laces, which gave him a small height boost.

Both boys, having completed their character creations after picking their names, logged on to the WORLD. The screens on their goggles flickered slightly, and soon after came bursting to life.

WELCOME TO THE ETERNAL CITY, MAC ANU.

W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W/W

The two players appeared in front of the Chaos Gate, and both were simultaneously awed at the sight. Before the two stretched the most beautiful city either had ever seen, as well as the largest. The giant city was cut into sections, divided by large water cannels and smaller water ways. Players stretched as far as the eye can see, going about their busy lives of trading, questing and meeting new people. Haku grinned, stretching his arms out behind him as he glanced over at Naruto's rather tall character. "So, wanna send me your ID so we can party up?"

Naruto chuckled before pulling up Haku's character screen, then proceeded to send a friend request and party request. Both boys smiled when the confirmation tone rang out, an icon appearing in the top right hand corner of their screens showing both of their health and SP bars. Naruto sucked on his teeth slightly before walking forwards, motioning for Haku to follow him. The two traveled in wonder as they took in the sights of the eternal city, but to Haku this was a trip down memory lane. The two boys laughed and joked as they traveled through the city, each picking up a quest or two to complete before the night was over. The night was filled with joy for each of the two, and quests were fulfilled faster than they expected. 'Today was a wonderful day..' They both thought, never realizing that they were walking hand in hand.


End file.
